1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a fishing bobber having a variable illumination. In one aspect, this invention relates to a bobber which emits light of a variable intensity depending upon its depth in the water. In a further aspect, a fishing bobber is provided which emits light of different intensities depending upon the degree to which it is pulled downward in water in response to a fish strike.
2) Background Art
A variety of fishing bobbers is disclosed in the prior art, some of which are fitted with light devices which denote their location during night fishing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,205, which issued Apr. 6, 1993 to M. S. Klammer, discloses and claims a fishing bobber which is illuminated for night fishing and changes color when a fish strikes the bait. The bobber has a hollow transparent guide mounted on a body member and a light device positioned in the guide to illuminate it. The body member is pulled down when a fish strikes revealing a colored light signal which is different from the light illuminated by the guide. However, this bobber involves moving parts, which over time after long periods of immersion in water may not function entirely as expected.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fishing bobber with variable illumination. Another object of this invention is to provide a fishing bobber which can be used at night and indicate the location of the bobber and if a fish strikes, the illumination is greatly increased. A further object is to provide a bobber which can be used during the day and which illuminates only when a fish strikes the bait. The greater the strike, the greater the illumination. these and other objects will readily become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the teachings herein set forth.